


Re-entry

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...so very many times, he thought he’d crash and burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-entry

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of the same name in the Table Challenge at best_enemies
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016.

  
So many times, so very many times, he thought he’d crash and burn. A crumbling final regeneration, a volcano, a black hole, the Daleks: each time he thought surely his orbit had decayed too badly. But each time something – his own machinations, the mercy of his beloved star, dumb luck – would increase his velocity just barely enough to maintain orbit. Glad for his life, although reluctant to leave the Doctor, his trajectory would swing him away.

Now there’s a loom and a ring. When the latter finds its way into the former, his fall toward periastron begins again.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Periastron' is the term for the periapsis (closest point in an orbit) of a body orbiting a star. 'Perihelion' is the specific term used when the orbit is around Sol.


End file.
